monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Bigfoot
Bigfoot is a monster truck owned by Bob Chandler out of Saint Louis, Missouri. It is the first ever monster truck. History Bigfoot was created in 1975. It was originaly Bob Chandler's 4x4 pickup truck. In 1979, Bigfoot became a common at truck and tractor pulls. In 1981, Bigfoot recieved much attention from a car crush at the Pontiac Silverdome. Sponsorships Bigfoot's first sponorship was Ford, which ran on the truck from 1986 to 2007. Microsoft sponsored Bigfoot from 1996 to 2001. Their relation lead to the creation of the video game Monster Truck Madness, and the Bigfoot XBOX monster truck. Other sponsorships have includes Summit, Firestone and WCW. Bigfoot trucks Bigfoot bodies *Firestone Wilderness, Bigfoot Destination and Bigfoot Firestone. All Firestone sponsored. *Bigfoot Summit. There are two versions (One is white and the other one is blue and white). The white one was driven by Madusa in 2007. in 2011 Bigfoot has a new trophy truck. *Snake Bite. Originally driven by Gene Patterson, who wore a mask and went by the name of Colt Cobra. Eric Meagher got this idenity in 1993 when he drove Snake Bite. Since 1997, a Bigfoot driver under his own name has driven Snake Bite. At the Midwest 4 Wheel Drive Open House in 2009, Larry Swim dusted off the mask and drove Snake Bite as Colt Cobra. *When Bigfoot got the WCW sponsorship in 1998, Sting, Hulkster, Hollywood Hogan and Dungeon of Doom came to life. Sting and Hollywood Hogan were in the computer game Monster Truck Madness 2, along with The Outsiders (A truck that shared Dugeon of Doom's body style.) and Bret 'The Hitman' Hart. *Bigfoot Tonka. A similar truck was featured in the computer game Tonka Monster Trucks. *Bigfoot XBOX. Part of Bigfoot's relationship with Microsoft. *Bigfoot Power Wheels and Bigfoot Hot Wheels. Both sponsored by Mattel. *Bigfoot Speed Energy is one of the newist body and it was drivin bye Larry Swim. *Bigfoot lucas oil is on of the new trucks that ever built and driven bye Nigel Morris. in the united kingdom for the first time ever. *Bigfoot black flame is one of the greatest looking trucks in america. *mlb bigfoot is a chevvy truck for baseball. *reverse flame bigfoot is one of the coolest monster trucks in the america. *vi-cor bigfoot is the newest trucks in america. and it has for the first time ever is a trophy truck. *odyssey battery bigfoot is the newest bigfoot monster truck in america. and the first electric monster truck. it was powerd by an electric motor. *bigfoot e3 spark plugs is one of the newest trucks. in america. and it has a trophy truck. *bigfoot nation is one of the newest trucks in america. *bigfoot badboy is one of the greatest trucks in america. *bogfoot midwest four wheel drive is one of the coolest trucks in america. Other Bigfoot facts *A Bigfoot video game was created by Acclaim in 1990. To advertise it, Bigfoot was a character in Acclaim's TV show. *The children's TV show, Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks, features Bigfoot as a character. He has a son called Little Tow. (LT for short.) Category:trucks